greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Didn't We Almost Have It All?
The wedding day arrives, and Cristina desperately needs something to take her mind off it, the fourth climber is found and his condition doesn't match the other climbers' stories, and Adele's condition brings a change for Richard. ' Full Summary The Chief is going with Adele as she is on a bed being pushed into a room. Richard is now telling the medics what they need to help Adele. By now Addison has entered the Hospital with the women with the twins who collapsed in the bar. Also Joe and another man enter the Hospital with Addison and the Women. Addison and Burke are working on the Women. Moments later Addison has seen Adele and Richard. She walks into the room and asks "What Happened?" Richard has no clue on what Happened. Richard is looking at Adele. Cristina, Izzie, Callie and Meredith are going over Cristina's Vow's. Meredith is dressed in Toilet Paper as a dress. Callie, Izzie, and Meredith get paged for the Hospital. But Cristina wonders why she didn't. Bailey tells Mark and Derek that they found the fourth climber. Bailey takes Derek and Mark into the Patients room and shows them the ax. They wonder what happened on the mountain. The Chief is with Adele. He tells Addison some illnesses to her cause but Addison just stares at him while he goes on. Then Addison tells him that she was at the Hospital earlier. The Chief starts to get a tone at Addison telling her he had the right to know she was here. Addison then tells him she might be having a miscarriage. The Chief looks stunned and worried. Burke is now checking over the women with the twins. Burke tells the women she needs surgery and the twins need to come out today. The women starts to cry because she hasn't chosen parents yet but Joe and the other man tell her she doesn't need to decide yet. The interns have now just come into the Hospital to start their rounds. Cristina talks to Burke about scrubbing in on a surgery but Addison cuts short and asks how the women with the twins is doing. He says not good. Bailey then comes and tells the interns where they will help. But Cristina wonders where she will be. Bailey then tells her a home. We see the Chief talking to Mark. Mark will not be Chief. Derek is asking the Mountain Climbers what happened on the Mountain. They tell a story. Addison is checking on Adele's baby. Adele wakes up and wonders if Richard knows he does. After Addison leaves Richard wants to know why she didn't tell him. Richard stays with Adele. Jeff Pope tells Addison that he is Rebecca's Husband. Jeff goes in and sees Rebecca. They hug. Alex passes the room and looks in. Meredith is talking with Derek as they are walking. Meredith wants Derek to sleep over tonight. Derek tells Meredith he met a women last night. Meredith looks stunned and asks “You met a woman.” Derek then says “Yeah she was pretty but nothing happened.” Meredith asks if she should be worried. He says "Yeah you should be." He leaves and Meredith just stands there. The Chief is talking with Addison telling her she won't have it. Addison says she needs this job Burke and Derek are scrubbing up while talking about Christina. Then Mark walks in. Bailey is looking if the Chief Resident has been posted it hasn't and Callie just laughs at her. Callie then follows George and tells him she wants to have a baby. We go over to Adele and Richard. He is trying to get Adele to take a pill. Richard really wants to know who the baby's father is. Meredith comes in to take Adele to her room. Richard leaves the room. Adele talks about Meredith's mother and Richard about their past. Adele says she is sorry about her mother. We see Cristina trying on a Necklace that belonged to Burke's Family. Burke's Mother then asks what she will do with her eyebrows. Cristina wonders what to do. Addison is working on the women with the twins. Her pressure starts to drop they get the Babies out and Burke takes over to save her. Derek is now working on the Mountain Climber. He takes the ax out but the Story does not fit what he sees he wonders why. The Chief is talking to Burke about how he didn't get it. Addison is saying the babies are ok. Then the women want to hear Burke's Vows he says them. Next we go to see George and Callie. George asks is this really what she wants. He offers that they can try. Callie is happy. Alex is walking when Jeff says something to him they talk. Alex asks why he didn't look for her. He says he wanted to give her space and because she left him. Jeff says she must have been Ugly after the Ferry Accident. Alex says she was Beautiful. Jeff and Alex look at each other. Jeff says he loves her he goes back to tending the baby. Alex leaves the room. Cristina is now in the Scene she is walking over to Meredith saying look at her. Meredith turns around and says "Whoa!" Her eyebrows are gone. Derek looks unhappy he walks into the Mountain Climbers room and demands the truth. They ask if he will be ok he says Yeah. But he still wants the truth. One starts to talk but is cut off by one of the other Mountain Climbers. They say nothing more. Derek says he will talk to the family and they can talk to the police. He leaves the room as the police come over to them. We now see Bailey looking at the Board it says Callie is the new Chief Resident. She looks sad. Meredith interrupts her and tells her Cristina needs to cut something. Bailey tells her to go home but Cristina tell her she needs to cut something now. Addison is now walking in one Adele and Richard something is going on. Adele needs to go into Surgery she let's go of Richard's hand. Derek has now walked into the room. Addison comes out and says she did everything she could. Richard runs into the room and cries. He says he thought she was dead not the baby. He is then happy she is ok. She then tells him he was the Father of the baby. Derek then walks in on Burke as he is still doing Surgery and tells him he needs to go to the Chapel now and get ready. Meanwhile, Cristina is cutting someone open but doesn't get to. She looks pissed. We now are on a Scene in the locker room Izzie goes up to George and tells him she loves him. He looks stunned and says nothing. Alex, Meredith, and Cristina walk in and get ready for the wedding. Derek is now going to talk to one of the Mountain Climbers about what happened. He tells him the Story Derek looks stunned at the Story. We now go back to the Locker room Izzie and Meredith are filling in Christina's eyebrows with a pencil. Just then a women walks into the room with their test scores. Everyone passed except for George he looks really sad. But tells Izzie he did good. Izzie looks uncertain. Derek then walks in the Locker room wanting to talk to Meredith. Meredith gives the dresses to Izzie and says she will meet them at the chapel. Derek closes the door. Alex goes to see Rebecca. Rebecca wants a reason to stay but Alex doesn't give her one. He leaves the room Rebecca cries. We go back to Meredith and Derek talking. Meredith is saying "If you want to break up with me so you can see other women, just do it! Don't tell me you met another woman. Just end it, if that's what you want." Derek says "I can't." Meredith then gives an example of him breaking up with her. Derek then says "Meredith, I do love you, don't you see? Don't you understand? You're the love of my life. I can't leave you, but you are constantly leaving me. You walk away when you want, you come back when you want. Not everyone, not your friends. You leave me. So I'm asking you... if you don't see a future for us, if you're not in this, please, please, just end it because I can't. I'm in it. Put me out of my misery." Meredith looks stunned at what he just said. She then goes into Christina and how she needs to be at the wedding. Derek looks sad because she won't say anything. They then both leave. We are now at the Chapel. Burke is talking with Derek. He doesn’t look so Good. Burke says “You deserved to be Chief.” He says he didn't get picked. Burke says “But we thought you did. You’re the only one left.” Derek says “Well, I didn’t.” Burke then asks what is wrong he says it is Meredith. We then Switch over to Christina we see her in her dress. We then go over to Alex and Addison they are talking about Rebecca and how Alex wants her. We now see Bailey sitting outside on a Bench. When George comes up. George asks what he should do. Bailey gives him his options. He says he can’t do it. Bailey then says "Did I fail you?" George says "No, I failed you." Izzie is now peaking in on the Chapel. Alex is leaving the Chapel to go take care of something. Izzie ask if he saw George. Callie looks strangely at Izzie. Callie says he will be late he had an emotional day. Izzie asks what happened. Callie says she got Chief Resident and they are going to try for a baby. Izzie looks stunned. Meredith then Double Checks everything but Christina washed off her Vows which where on her hands. She is panicking. Meredith tells her she needs to go. She is ready. Burke comes into the room and says what is the delay. In the end of their conversation Burke broke it off. Meredith is now going into the chapel and telling everybody that it is over. She looks at Derek and says it is over. He looks sad and down. She leaves the Chapel. We are now back at SGH looking at the twins and Joe and the other man hold them. We see Adele and Richard watching them as they could of had something like that. Alex is going to see Rebecca but she is gone he looks really sad. We see Christina crying. Meredith walks in and hugs her and helps her get off her dress. But Burke is no where he has fled and gone somewhere. We see Izzie sitting in the Chapel alone and sad. Callie just stares at her. George is packing his things because he is leaving. The new group of Interns walk in then they leave. But one stays and is the woman who Derek met at the bar. She talks to George and says her name is Lexie Grey. George is stunned. The Chief is saying Derek is the New Chief but Derek offers it back to him telling him he can have it and start over. We see the Chief looking over the Hospital. Music * '"Roboxula" - The Jealous Girlfriends * "Falling Or Flying" - Grace Potter * "Hold You In My Arms" - Ray LaMontagne * "Closer" - Coburn * "Within You" - Ray LaMontagne * "Eulogy" - The Hereafter * "Explosions" - The Mary Onettes * "Keep Breathing" - Ingrid Michaelson This episode's title originated from the song '''Didn't We Almost Have It All?', originally sung by Whitney Houston.'' Notes *Washington's last apperance on the show as Dr. Preston Burke. *Walsh's last apperance as a series regular. *Leigh's first apperance on the show as Meredith's sister, Dr. Lexie Grey. Quotes *'Burke': Cristina; I could promise to hold you, and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say 'til death do us part, but I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here on my wedding day optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic, I am not. I am sure. I am steady. And I know I am a heart man, take them apart, put them back together. I hold them in my hands. I am a heart man. So this, I am sure. You are my partner, my lover, my very best friend. My heart, my heart, beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this. I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you, me. *'Addison': I think I speak for every woman here when I say... dump her. Dump Yang and marry me. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo ... Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh ... Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl ... Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers ... Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight ... Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson ... Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. ... Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh ... Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery *Sara Ramirez ... Dr. Calliope 'Callie' Torres *Eric Dane ... Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington ... Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey ... Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Elizabeth Reaser ... Rebecca Pope *Jason London ... Jeff Pope *Chyler Leigh ... Dr. Lexie Grey *Steven W. Bailey ... Joe *Tsai Chin ... Helen Rubenstein *Aasha Davis ... Rina *Kevin Rankin ... Jack Vaughan *Brian Tee ... Andy *Jack Yang ... Walter *Derek Phillips ... Dale *Robin Pearson Rose ... Patricia *Loretta Devine ... Adele Webber *Diahann Carroll ... Jane Burke Credited *Ajay Vidure ... Intern 1 *Candice Afia ... Intern Laura *Artie O'Daly ... Intern 3 *Joseph Williamson ... Intern Pierce *Traber Burns ... Andy's Lawyer Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes